free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Free!-Take Your Marks-
Free!-Take Your Marks-'(特別版 -Free!-Take Your Marks-'') is a 2017 animated film produced by Kyoto Animation and Animation Do based on the animated television series Free!, which aired from 2013 to 2014. It is a sequel to Season 2 Free!-Eternal Summer- and is the third part of the Free!-Timeless Medley- (劇場版 Free!-Timeless Medley) film trilogy. This film consists of all-new stories that serve as direct continuations of the previous two compilation films and is told in four episodic parts. It aired on October 28th, 2017, in Japanese theaters and in the US on March 14th, 2018. Synopsis The single film is composed of 4 short stories that take place in March as Haruka Nanase is about to graduate from Iwatobi High School. #'''Choice of Fate! (運命のチョイス！ Unmei no Choisu!): Haruka Nanase, joined by Makoto Tachibana, looks for an apartment in Tokyo as he prepares to enter college. Kisumi Shigino, whose uncle owns a rental agency, helps him lease an apartment close to a pool. While visiting the apartment, Haruka and Makoto find a boy named Misaki Kuramoto, a young swimmer who was coached by the previous tenant, Nao Serizawa. #'Cooling Down at a Secluded Hot Springs!' (秘湯のクーリングダウン！ Hitō no Kūringu Daun!): While Aiichiro Nitori decides on a graduation present for Rin Matsuoka and Sosuke Yamazaki, Momotaro Mikoshiba wins tickets to the Anago Hot Springs, which they present to the two through an elaborate scavenger hunt. During the trip, Momotaro gets into a heated competition with the captain of Sofukan High School's swim team over a capybara plush toy. Natsuya Kirishima, an alumnus of Sofukan High School and chaperone to their training camp, offers wise words to Sosuke over his shoulder injury. #'Butterfly of Promise!' (結束のバタフライ！ Kessoku no Batafurai!): Rei Ryugazaki, Nagisa Hazuki, and Gou Matsuoka create a recruitment video for the swimming team for the upcoming school year. While filming, Gou finds an old recruitment manual left from the previous members of the club with the strategy "PKH Higashi"File:Free Take Your Marks PKH.png which they believe to be resourceful for the video. They investigate to find out that it was the nickname for "Perfect Killer muscle, Handsome Azuma"File:Free Take Your Marks PKH Meaning.png a member of the swim team who had attracted many female members onto the team with his appearance. Though disappointed, the event inspires Rei to complete the video. Asahi Shiina makes a cameo in this segment during their investigation. #'Eternal Blue of Setting Off!' (旅立ちのエターナルブルー！ Tabidachi no Etānaru Burū!): While the Iwatobi High School and Samezuka Academy swim teams plan a surprise going-away party for Rin, who is leaving for Australia soon, Rin sees Gou and Momotaro together and assumes they are dating. He discovers that Momotaro plans to challenge him to a relay along with his older brother, Seijuro Mikoshiba, making him even more concerned about losing Gou. When Rin enlists Haruka for help, he reveals that Momotaro had wanted a toy Rin had gotten at a burger restaurant. Nevertheless, the two race against the Mikoshiba brothers. After winning the relay, the swim clubs celebrate Rin's departure. Meanwhile, Ikuya Kirishima and Hiyori Tono prepare for the upcoming time trials at their college. References Navigation |color2 = #e0f3f9 |border= }} Category:Movies Category:Free!-Take Your Marks-